Forest child
by EMERALD69
Summary: A strange girl appears at Deimon and causes trouble not only for Diemon but for many others
1. Wild child

H is the author

Shins POV

The sky was filled with dark thick thunder clouds that looked ready to burst at any moment. "Alright!" coach roared gathering every ones attention "we're gonna practice the Sagittarius one more time then wrap it up!". Every one got into postions and the lay began, Takami threw the ball to Sakurabas direction while I charged towards Ootawara to prevent him from tackling Sakuraba. I lunged forward prepared to tackle him when a tiny cat darted in front of me and as soon as it appeared it darted away, and in its place a young girl appeared. She looked up surprise and shock bright in her doe like hazel eyes. She turned quickly and lunged underneath me and then pushed up for the ground ramming into my abdomen, knocking the air out of me. The last few seconds were blurred in my head but it didn't take me long to realize what had happened and why I was on the ground. A girl half my height had just avoided my tackle and took me down almost effortlessly. I was awaken from my stupor when I heard laughter, turning my head I saw the girl sprawled out on the ground laughing wildly "What the hell was that?" coach roared " S-s- sorry" the girl said between gasping breaths " I didn't mean to interfere , but I didn't want to get hurt or hurt your player so I did the next best thing" she said breathlessly. " who the hell are you?" coach growled " Hannah Douglas, American transfer student" Hannah answered while wiping tears from her eyes then thunder boomed " oops, gotta go, oh and sorry for tackling you" Hannah said disappearing into the dusk. I stood up slowly "shin?" sakuraba questioned "you alright?" " im fine" I answered but in reality my mind was in turmoil.


	2. mew?

H is the author

Shins POV

A week has pased since the incident, but the whole ordeal still seems as though it had happened yesterday. Ever since then I have done rigorous training, putting in twice the training I usually do, but it still isn't enough. Rolling on to my side, tossing my arm over my eyes 'again, I can't sleep again' sighing softly I got out of bed and prepared to go for more training. Glancing quickly at the clock on the wall, it read 1:45 am, I close my eyes for a moment and then leave the house. I had been jogging for two hours when I stopped to take a quick break to catch my breath " Ya know" a familiar voice cut through the quite morning air " doing a lot of training and not a lot of sleeping is just asking for trouble" I froze 'impossible' I thought before I turned around only to see the girl, Hannah Douglas, the name had been seared into my mind. Those doe- like hazel eyes had been seared into my memory. 'This is the first time I've gotten a good look at her' I thought as I drank in her facial features. She had full slightly red lips, a pale flawless complexion, wild, wavy, short dark brown hair that just barely reached the base of her neck, and two sets of piercings in each ear lobe. Over all she had an elegant exotic beauty with feral under tones. She tilted her head to the side, curiosity bright in her eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized something " by the way I never caught your name" she said , her voice sent shivers of pleasure down my spine and made warmth pool in my stomach. " my name is Seijuuro Shin" I replied "well then is it alright if I call you Seijuuro?" she questioned "no, I would prefer you used my family name" I replied automatically. A strange look crossed her face and for 30 seconds she didn't do anything except stare at the space in front of her " if that's all I'll be going" I said coolly. I turned around wanting to get as far away as possible as soon as possible to sort out my thoughts when she appeared beside me "Alright Shin, but I would prefer you used my given name" she said sweetly, I nodded my head to show I understood and had started jogging again. I had barely gone a step when she grabbed my sleeve, I froze, my heart pounded so loudly in my ears and chest I wouldn't be surprised if Hannah could hear the sound of my heart pounding away. My body stiffened as soon as she started to speak " why are you training so hard?" Hannah questioned " so I can defeat you and lead my team to the Christmas bowl" I answered " if that's the case then your not gonna be able to do that if you train yourself to death" Hannah said mirthfully " if that's what it takes to defeat you and win the Christmas bowl, so be it" I said calmly. Hannah chuckled lightly then slipped a folded up piece of paper into my hand, for a moment her finger tips brushed the palm of my hand, I thought my heart was going to explode. "If you wanna challenge sometime, come to Deimon any time after school" Hannah said nonchalantly and left. I stood there for a few more minutes my breathing was heavy, my heart was going a mile a minute, my body felt like it was on fire while in my mind the seconds felt like minutes. 'what the hell is wrong with me?' I thought before heading back home.


	3. can't touch this

H is the author

Shins POV

Hours had passed since my conversation with Hannah but my body still tingled every time I recalled what had happened,"SHIN!" Sakuraba yelled, I glared up at him and looked around and realized that the room was empty. "Geez,Shin, you've been vacant every since that girl tackled you" Sakuraba said, I didn't say anything and started to gather up my things. We had just barely made it to the field, when Coach roared "Deimon and Taiyou had a match yesterday to determine who would play against the American tied." Everyone was silent although I could tell they were surprised by the out come "before Eyeshield 21 and that receiver joined Deimon was trash, but now they pose a potential threat to us which means we need to become stronger to crush any hopes of them defeating us! now get out there run laps 50 laps, Shin you run 100 and I had better not see anyone slacking or it's 50 more!" as soon as Coach's lecture ended we all went charging off to I had finished my laps I decided to take a quick break to get water when I over heard some of my team mates gossiping "yeah apparently Hiruma posted a video on the internet of the NASA Aliens coach saying what a coward he was. Then the NASA Aliens took up the challenge""I also heard that they made a deal,If Deimon wins by a ten point lead then NASA Aliens can never set foot on American soil again and If NASA Aliens wins by a ten point lead then the Deimon American football team will have to leave Japan". Slightly upset by what I over heard I continued on with practice. Practice was nearly over when all of a sudden screaming and barking could be heard "What the hell?"Coach murmured when the Deimon football team came charging on to the field chased by a Dog with very sharp teeth and Hiruma with his usual arsenal ."Fucking cat were the hell are you?" Hiruma yelled "What is the meaning of this?" Coach roared, Hiruma didn't reply and continued to looked around, Then a very large bronze colored cat came racing from around the school followed by Hannah Douglas who was laughing maniacally "Alright Kobe, this time I won't let you win!"


	4. The hell?

Hannah that sped past the cat, still laughing hysterically then lept into the air landing on Sakurabas shoulders."Hey Sakuraba" Hannah said happily "Ehhhhhh,Hello Douglas-san" Sakuraba said awkwardly "Ah no need to have a stick up your ass, call me Hannah " Hannah said casually. Hannah then looked at the ground "woah, your sooooo tallllll" Hannah gasped "of course, if he wasn't then we wouldn't be able to catch half the passes I make" Takami said coolly. Hannah's eyes widened " we should have a practice game" she breathed " no way in hell" coach roared "if you think you can come and interrupt our practice then you got another thing coming" Hiruma smirked "that sounds like a wonderful idea" Hiruma cackled "NO!" coach growled "and that's final". Hannah lept off Sakurabas shoulders with ease and walked up to the coach "how about we make a deal?" Coaches eyes narrowed "what could you possible offer me and my team?" "Eyeshield 21 identity and you could have me never interrupt a practice again or I could join Oujo white knights" Hannah said simply, a look of contemplation crossed across coaches face "fine" he consented " the practice game will be tomorrow 3:30" Hiruma smiled wickedly and Hannah grinned and lept onto my shoulders "isn't this great shin now we can finally see whose better on fair ground!" Hannah said elatedly as she threaded her fingers through my hair. I suppressed a shiver of pleasure "Hey, shin you alright?" Hannah questioned curiously "im fine" i replied. A strange sensation washed over me and the hairs on the back of my neck began to prickle looking around I realized that Sakuraba was gazing longingly at Hannah and Hiruma was sending me a glare that promised a painful death. 'could they be...no...impossible, Hiruma could never, but maybe Sakuraba? I doubt it though'. I was drawn from my thoughts when Hannah's weight and warmth disappeared from my shoulders " Bye Shin, Bye Sakuraba" Hannah said happily as she and the rest of Deimon left, "what a strange bunch" someone murmured.


	5. Climbing buildings and dismiss lonilness

H is the author

Shins POV

The next day the morning classes passed in a haze. The bell signaling lunch rang. Sakuraba turned around in his seat "Hey, do wanna eat lunch in the class room?" Sakuraba questioned I was about to reply when a tapping sound directed my and Sakurabas attention to the window and hanging there up side down was Hannah. Sakuraba let out a yell and fell backwards out of his seat, for a moment I didn't know how to react. Hannah then held up a piece of paper , I looked closer it read 'please open up the window' I complied and pushed open the window. Hannah held the top of the window frame and swung in, landing lightly she turned around she turned around and smiled brightly " Thanks, Shin" "H-H-How?" Sakuraba stuttered "How what?" Hannah questioned "how did you ?...we're on the third floor!" Sakuraba cried "I climbed then I realized I climbed to high so I climbed back down" Hannah said casually. "what are you doing here?" I questioned "I felt like eating lunch with you and Sakuraba" Hannah replied "But you don't even go to the is school! and Deimon is half way across the city!" Sakuraba cried, Hannah's feature morphed into one of remorse "is that wrong?" She questioned in a small voice. "No!No! it's not wrong, It's just highly inconvenient and not a lot of people do that sort of thing" Sakuraba explained "What sort of thing? as he, Ikari, and Ootawara as they strode into the room. "Go half way across the city and climbed buildings to eat lunch with someone" I summarized, a disbelieving look crossed Takami's face " I wonder who would do that?" Ootawara boomed "Well, I guess that explains why Hannah's here" Takami stated. All of a sudden a loud rumbling came from Ootawara, Ikari, Takami, Sakuraba and my stomachs "none of you have lunch do you?" Hannah questioned, Nobody answered. "Well, that's Alright I have enough to feed everyone" Hannah said brightly, Hannah then walked back the window and climbed out. A few minutes later she climbed back into the classroom carrying two bags which she placed on Sakuraba's desk. "How...How did y-you...?" Sakuraba stuttered Hannah glanced over at him " oh, I held the strap against my palm" Hannah explained "any way take what you want" Hannah said untying the straps. I looked at the food, none of it met the nutritional requirement I needed, Hannah looked up at me "oh yeah" she said before turning back to the bags and produced a black bento. "here I made sure It's perfectly balanced" she said offering it to me, I looked at the bento then at her sincerity and kindness glowed in her eyes, her face was open with all emotion 'how' I thought 'could a human being be so...' I fought to think of a word that described her ' be so free of all hatred and unbiased' "Thank you" I murmured taking the bento. The rest of the lunch period passed in a haze a smiles and laughter and for the first time I wasn't so lonely any more.


	6. Ill feelings and weights

H is the author

Shins POV

The game between NASA Aliens arrived. Takami, Ootawara, and I were watching the game while lifting game began, I searched for the Deimon team jersey number 23, Hannah's number. "That's odd, Hannah isn't playing, I wonder what Hiruma's plan is" Takami murmured "but doesn't he know that they won't win against the Americans if Hannah isn't playing. She is the best player" Ootawara boomed. "I don't know" Takami said "what do you think Shin?" I didn't say anything and went back to training, feeling ill at ease. What ever Hiruma had planned, would end in some semi- disastrous way.


	7. Planes and letters

H is the author

Shins POV

The game ended and th NASA Aliens won only by a few points. The uneasy feeling I has earlier proved correct. I had planned on bidding Hannah farewell but Hiruma had already herded the whole team on to a plane to America right after the game. Later Kobe and two other cats arrived at my home, with a message from Hannah which read ' Shin, im sorry for forcing this upon you but Kobe, Nova, and Panther cannot come with me to America, so I decided to send them to you to help you with your training. You don't need to feed them or anything like that, they can take care of themselves, Just make sure they stay safe. Thank you." I lifted my gaze from the letter to the cats 'wonderful' I thought.


	8. A teasing devil

H is the author

Finally! we get to Hiruma!

Hiruma's POV

We were four hours into the flight and already Hannah seemed to be having a panic attack. Hannah kept glancing around moving, shifting, and her breathing was shallow and quick. I briefly wondered how long it would take before she completely broke down," Hannah-chan" Sena said Hannah's head whipped around from facing the window to gaze at Sena with the intensity of a hunter that just found an easy meal. Sena seemed to shrink underneath her gaze "I was wondering why your so uneasy, I thought you were born in America" Sena said " I was born in Blacksburg, VA not Texas and on top of that I get like this every time I'm away from Kobe and the others for a long time" Hannah said quickly returning her gaze out the window, "wow, you must really love your cats" Sena murmured "You mean shin?" I said. This sent everyone into a frenzy, Everybody looked at her with expectant stares. A highly confused look crossed her face "what are you talking about Hiruma?" she questioned "oh don't play coy, I've seen the way you two look at each other" I said teasingly "Oh! and how whenever shins around shes always near him!" Monta said "Don't forget about that time she went all the way to Ojou to eat lunch with him" Kuroki said. I froze 'what? when did this happen? I was so careful when could she have...' then i remembered the day when she came up to me at lunch and asked if I wanted to eat with her and how I had callously said no and ignored her crest fallen face and the obvious sadness in her voice. I mentally face palmed 'of course' i fumed, i then returned my attention to the conversation. "First of all it wasn't just me and Shin! Sakuraba, Ikari,Takami and Ootawara were there to!" Hannah said exasperatedly "wow, I never would have pegged you as a person to lead others on" Monta said Hannah sighed and said "But, I don't like anyone like that" which received surprised looks from everyone. " I didn't think you had a type" Monta said Hannah rolled her eyes " the only guys I like are the ones that are nice, smart, and funny after that i really don't care" Hannah said cooly Everyone shared a look then continued with their business, All the while my mind was reeling.


	9. The arms of the night

H is the author

Hannah's POV

We finally landed and Hiruma managed to get three hotel rooms. After Hiruma gave us the room keys, he sauntered off saying " I've got some business to attend to" " I wonder what he could mean by that?" Sena as soon as Hiruma disappeared into the crowed questioned ' Probably something illegal ' I thought, before following Mamori to the room we were going to share. As soon as I dropped on to the bed and mumbled " G'night Mamorin-nee-chan" before falling into a dead sleep. The next day Hiruma left instructions for us to meet him at the beach. I gazed around at all the people and made a face, then went off to find Yukimitsu. I found him near the waters edge with Kurita and Kumosubi " Hey can you guys wake me up in an hour?" I questioned flopping down on the sand "Sure Hannah-chan" Yukimitsu said brightly. I was awoken to the feeling of someone poking me with something sharp, I grumbled something incoherent and rolled over "See!" someone yelled triumphantly " I told you she isn't dead!" 'wait,' I thought ' I know that voice but where?' than images from practicing pass routes came flooding into my mind 'oh, yeah it's Seibus annoying coach, but wait I'm in America' then i remembered what Hiruma said on the plane ' If we can't find you we're leaving you' I shot up with a yell " Wait, Hiruma-chan! Don't LEAVE me!" looking around I realized that everyone was gathered around me, along with Seibus Kid, Tetsuma, a bull, and the annoying coach. "Did I miss something?" I questioned innocently, everyone smiled and started laughing. I rolled my eyes "Hiruma-chan can we go?" He didn't say anything and walked off to a truck with the devil bat symbol on it, inside was an old man with a bottle of sake "is that everyone?" the old man called out "Yeah that's all our idiots" Hiruma called 'wait, was he blushing?' I thought 'no way in hell'. "who's he?" I questioned pointing at the old man "Ehh, I'll explain it on the way there" Sena said. Hours later, Sena had just finished explaining everything that had went on while I was asleep, "Alrighty, then" I said and turned my gaze toward the bull 'I wonder if I can make friends with him' I thought briefly. A few seconds after I finished the thought the bull stood up and rested his head on my lap before making himself comfortable, I gently started rubbing his forehead 'well, that was easy' I thought. It wasn't long until we reached the ranch. Everyone started gawking at the size of it "Hannah-chan isn't this great?" Sena cried the familiar feeling of ease nature brought upon me began creeping on "yeah" I murmured. Night settled in and I began feeling anxious, after I had finished eating "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a quick run" I said "oh? alright I'll come with you Sena said " I suggest you don't fucking shrimp" Hiruma growled "Ehh? Why not?" Sena questioned "because Hannah's planning on running with the local wildlife, isn't that right?" Hiruma questioned looking at me with a piercing gaze "'course wouldn't feel right if I didn't" I replied casually " see ya later" I said and took off into the open arms of the night.


	10. Shadows

H is the author

Hiruma POV

Fifteen minutes passed since Hannah left when Yukimitsu spoke up "what did she mean by 'it wouldn't feel right'?" "I think she meant that it wouldn't feel right if she was in America and wasn't around some kind of wild animal" Mamori said while lacing her fingers. Everyone started purposing reasons and I took my chance to leave "What do you think, Hiruma?" Sena questioned " How am i supposed to know?" I replied before slipping into the shadows inside the barn.


	11. Serching for freedom

H is the author

Hannah's POV

The light from the ranch had long since disappeared behind throat was raw and my chest felt tight, I ran a few more steps before stopping to catch my breath. I lifted my my head and looked at the stars and started screaming " What the hell am I supposed to do? You said I would find Freedom, You said I would find where I belong when I return to America, Well I'm back, So why do I feel this way then? why do I feel so alone? I don't want to be alone any more" I whispered the last part. After a few seconds of silence I tilted my head back and let out a heart broken wail, I started running as fast as I could 'no matter how far I run, no matter how fast, I can never escape this feeling can I?' My legs gave out underneath me, darkness over came my vision, the last thing I was aware of was the sensation of hot tears running down my face. When I awoke the sky was paling in dawn, I stood up and looked around and found my foot prints and followed them back to the ranch, my mind and body numb. By the time I had gotten back to the barn the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. when I neared the barn we were staying in I looked up from the ground to see Hiruma cleaning his shot gun. He didn't say a word when I walked past him, he grabbed my arm spun my around and pressed his lips against mine. I stood there frozen, my mind a completely blank, after a few seconds he broke the kiss and whispered into my ear " your not alone any more, retard" he then pulled away and strode into the barn. I stood there for a few minutes before going off to find a secluded place to think.


	12. Promise

H is the author

Hiruma POV

Our time at the ranch ended and now all the Deimon devil bats stood in front of me, minus one. "Where the fucking hell is the fucking Feral brat?"I spat feeling anxiety beginning to arise. "W-W-Well" Sena stammered "Hannah-chan told me she had something to do and that depending she might not come back". I could taste something sour in the back of my throat and like a rock had been dropped in my stomach "Che, figures" I growled " Alright, me and porker are gonna stay here for the Death march, this is your last chance to go home or stay" I barked

Two weeks passed since the Death march began. Everyone was beginning to feel the strain, even the idiot Taki who started the Death march three days ago. The sun had set, and we all had settled around the fire for a short rest. I tuned out the mindless conversation and let my mind wander. All of a sudden wild howling shattered the peace of the night. Every one fell silent "Wh-Wh- What was th-th- that?" Sena whimpered "coyotes, right?" Monta said trying vainly to act brave. The sound of something landing heavily on top of the truck made everyone jump and turn to look at what caused the sound "Hey Guys!" Hannah said jumping in front of the truck into full view. Everyone sat there shocked "Man, Hannah you really scared us" Monta said laughing meekly "Scared? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Suzuna cried "Ha,Ha,Ha I wasn't scared at all!" Taki lied,everyone started the mindless conversation again. Irritation and annoyance began to boil up inside of me, I fired off a few rounds to shut everybody up. When all was quiet I spoke "where the fuck were you?" "I had business to attend to" Hannah replied nonchalantly "whatever" I growled standing up and leaving to the back of the truck to listen in on the conversation "hey, Hannah, awhile back you said 'it wouldn't feel right' in response to what Hiruma said, what did you mean by that?" Yukimitsu questioned "what I meant was that it wouldn't feel right going so long without reverting back to my old nature" Hannah said, silence followed. Hannah then started explaining "When I was younger, my parents didn't pay much attention to me or my brother, so we ended up raising ourselves. We spent all of our time outside in nature in our fenced in yard, it stayed like that for three years, but then me and my brother drifted apart. When that happened I went to the one place I felt okay in, the forest. To escape the sadness I felt I would jump over the fence separating me from the forest on a daily bases to run with deer, play fight with stray dogs and the occasional black bear and be free, but that all ended by the time I was 10 years old. The demands of the life I tried to run from caught up with me. On new years day when I was in fifth grade my parents bought me a kitten, hoping that the animal would lift my melancholy, by the time summer rolled around the kitten had grown to be two feet tall and growing. I had decided to take the kitten out with me to run through the forest, at first he was scared but then he got used to it's vastness and ran with me. By the end of summer the kittens head reached my hip(1), together we became faster than the deer, stronger than the bear, and more cunning than the fox, but that all fell apart when school started. I wasn't taught how to act and behave like a normal person and I wasn't used to being around people, so when I was around people I was shy and with drawn. I didn't like being alone, so I developed a new personality from what I've seen, heard, and read and threw away everything that made me me. After awhile I grew sick of the facade and what people said about me so I came to Japan" Hannah finished, nobody made a sound. Howling broke out in the distance, someone drew in a deep breath, I didn't even need to see who it was to know it was Hannah, she returned the call, the sound was blood chilling, ethereal, and one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. " I have to go, I'll meet you in Japan" Hannah said when the call ended, she then stood up and started running off at a breath taking speed in the direction of the howls originated, "Wait!" Sena cried, Hannah stopped but didn't turn around to look eat him "Promise" Sena started his voice shaky "Promise us that you'll be in time for the fall tournament" Sena finished "Sena, I am a child of the forest, I always see to the end what I start American football is no exception, I'll be there even if it kills me" Hannah said, her voice was even but I could hear the smile in it.

1: Alright, I bet most of you are going like "Only rare cats can grow that big" BUT! there is two domesticated cat species that can grow that big, Although in some states it is illegal to own them. I don't know about the rest of the world :p. The cat species are the Savannah F1 male and the Ashera, although the Ashera breeds authenticity has yet to be verified.


	13. farewell

H is the author

**For no confusion in when reading this chapter, read this** Anyone who's read eyeshield 21 knows strong men can speak telepathically, our favorite heroine can do the same with animals AND other people.

The bright artificial lights burn my eyes and even though I am 15 miles from the city it's self I can still smell the polluted air, 'disgusting' is the only thought that comes to mind when I look at the city. The sound of paw steps directed my attention 'did they make it?' I questioned 'yes,milady' came the silent reply 'good, I'll take me leave before dawn' I relied 'what about the pack, milady?' the coyotes questioned ' they knew I would leave, I don't need to explain anything' I answered and took off towards the city 'farewell, my friend' I said before breaking the telepathic connection.


	14. entrances

H is the author

Hiruma POV

"where's Hannah? Where's Hannah?" Sena and Monta yelled frantically while running in circles. I glanced at theclock, the opening ceremony would start soon "Che, it doesn't matter" I said coldly.

The chair man had just finished his speech about power and etc,etc,etc when loud growling erupted from the entrance along with the sound of something heavy running very quickly.

I chuckled lightly "You always make an entrance".


	15. rejoicing and squealing

H is the author

Shins POV

I turned my attention to where all the noise was coming from, I held me breath and started up a silent mantra of 'please, please, please'. My heart stopped when the pounding of paws running on concrete stopped ceased. Hannah lept out of the shadows of the entrance in the Deimon football uniform, helmet underneath her arm followed by Kobe and multiple security guards "Youichi-Chan!" Hannah cried "tell them Im not a safety threat!" I glanced over at Hiruma who was grinning madly and had a faint blush. "You and Your fleabag are a threat to everyone's safety to some extent" Hiruma cackled "That's not true! I wouldn't hurt anyone who wasn't on a football field and wearing layers of protection!" Hannah said indignantly. She then lept onto his shoulders and watched triumphantly as Hiruma sorted out the mess she caused, jealousy surged through me. The teams were dismissed, I followed my team and was nearly at the exit when I heard a loud squeal "Seijuuro-Chan!" Hannah yelled heat rose to my face at the intimate use of my name, The next thing I know I'm on my back and Hannah's straddling me. I glanced over her shoulder to realize I was multiple meters away from where I was previously standing 'has she always been this strong?' I thought then realized that Hiruma was sending my a look of distaste and Sakuraba was gazing heart brokenly at Hannah. "I've missed you, I've missed you!" Hannah said over and over while hugging me "Hey, why is your face so red?" Hannah questioned, she then realized our compromising situation 'oopsy" Hannah said in a sing song voice and jumped off of me, I almost whined at the loss of her warmth and pressure. " Fucking feral brat get the fuck over here!" Hiruma yelled "(1)Spater, Seijuuro-chan, good luck!" Hannah called before scampering towards Hiruma, who wore a look of triumph. "Shin" Coach Shogun called "Yes,Sir" I replied and started jogging to catch up with the team.

(1) Spater is the German word for Later


	16. Plays and Disappererances

H is the author

Hiruma POV

'Where the fucking hell is that fucking shrimp and fucking beardy' I fumed mentally, I looked over at Hannah who was wrestling with Kobe 'There's noway I can put her in' I thought "Huddle up!" I roared, when everyone had gathered I began speaking "Alright Fucking shrimp and fucking beardy aren't gonna make it in time, so we'll have to play without them" when I finished a kerfuffle broke out, I fired off a few rounds effectively everyone shut up "This is to be expected in American football, there will be injuries" I said. "Does that mean we're gonna put Hannah in the game?" Kurita questioned "No way in hell " I said instantly "What? why not?" Monta cried "Because I said so" I relied and then started giving plays.


	17. Jersey 23

H is the author

Shin POV

Deimon took up formation on the field. I looked for the jersey number 23, Hannah's jersey. "why aren't they putting Hannah in?" and wheres eyeshield 21?" Takami questioned "It would foolish not to put her in especially with her capabilities" Sakuraba said, All of Ojou nodded remembering her destructive power,speed, and technique she showed during the scrimmage. The game ended with Deimon winning 38 to 14, Hannah never went in and eyeshield 21 appeared in the middle of the game and displayed a new run.


	18. 3 seconds

H is the author

Shins POV

The morning air was crisp, cool and stung my cheeks as I jogged with Sakuraba who was trailing behind. Allowing my mind to wander I started to think about Sena's new run 'this means I must become stronger' I thought. I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a distant rumbling "SHIN!" a familiar voice cried, I turned around to see Hannah clad in a dark and light blue plaid button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black cargo pants running bare foot from a large group of Zokugaku students on motorcycles "SHIN! SAVE ME!" Hannah cried, Hannah jumped into the air, Sakuraba let out a yell when she grabbed his and my shoulders and flung us into the bushes that lined the side walk, pressing us to the ground.

" Hey! Bitch get out here!" one of the Zokugaku students roared wielding a steel base ball bat "Hannah, What did you do?" Sakuraba whispered furiously "It was an accident" Hannah whimpered "What was?" Sakuraba questioned "I was running on top of buildings like Panther-Chan and I accidentally stepped on a full gutter and dumped water all over some guy named Habashira Rui" Hannah said weakly. "You've got three fucking seconds to show yourself, If you don't than this flea bag is gonna lose a few lives" the Zokugaku student roared, Hannah's eyes darkened, Her face became void of all emotion "Hannah!" Sakuraba hissed "Your not seriously gonna go out there they'll destroy you!" Sakuraba said frantically, Hannah didn't answer.

Hannah stood up and climbed into a nearby tree, disappearing into the foliage. "2...1! Times up Bitch!" the Zokugaku student raised the steel bat to beat the kitten when Hannah jumped down in front of him grabbing the bat, "It's not nice to pick on the weak" Hannah said, her voice sounded different, colder. "Now before you get ahead of yourself, I will go willingly to the man I have offended on the terms that you don't harm this or any other creature" Hannah continued evenly "Tch, Fine" The student growled, I stood up and strode out of the bushes "I will come to, Sakuraba are you going to accompany us?" I questioned, Sakuraba stood up, a fearful look on his face "Y-Y-Yeah" He stammered.

20 minutes later we arrived at Zokugaku high school it was shabby and run down. As we traversed the hall ways, delinquents leered at us, jeering, taunting, and the occasional cat call, we then reach the room that Habashira was in, he was covered from head to toe in water and rotting things and smelled like Ootawaras gym uniform. "well, is this the bastard that did this" Habashira snarled "Yes'' one of the delinquents who brought us here replied "why the hell are they here?" Habashira growled looking in our direction "They wanted to come" the delinquent replied, Habashira made a face and returned his attention to Hannah. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Habashira spat.

Hannah bowed at the waist "I'm terribly sorry, it was a complete and utter accident, please forgive my clumsiness" Hannah said, her voice had a sweet, delicate undertone to it that sent shivers down my spine. Hannah straightened from her bow, her expression was the most innocent and remorseful that would make Hiruma forgive her with out consequences, I could feel heat rising to my face. I looked over at Sakuraba who's face was redder than the Deimon jersey, and Habashira's complexion took on a soft pink hue, his mouth agape, eyes wide, "Yeah" Habashira murmured dumbly, Hannah's eyes lit up and a warm smile broke her somber expression "Oh thank you, I hope this doesn't get in the way of us being friends, Habashira-chan" Hannah said happily.

The soft pink hue on Habashiras face turned to crimson. All of a sudden Sakurabas cell phone went off, he answered "Ah, Hannah-san, it's for you" Sakuraba said meekly "Hello Hiruma-san" Hannah said sweetly "I have to go Hiruma-san wants me at practice" Hannah said giving a quick bow to Habashira, She then left the room with me and Sakuraba trailing behind her.


	19. Screaming and Tokyo Tower

H is the author

Shins POV

we had gone a block from Zokugaku when a smirk appeared on Hannah's face, she doubled over, her whimsical laughter filled the air. "what's so funny?" Sakuraba questioned "What happened back at Zokugaku" Hannah gasped, A shocked looked formed on Sakurabas face then he was laughing too. After awhile the two calmed down, "I don't see what's so amusing" I said, Hannah and Sakuraba looked at each other then burst into more laughter. "Hey" Hannah said "are you guys free at the moment?" Hannah questioned "No, we're in the midst of training" I replied, a Hiruma like grin formed on her face "Then we'll play a game Hannah said "Eh? What kind of game?" Sakuraba questioned "Chase" Hannah said "What's 'Chase'?" Sakuraba said "we run to a certain place while being chased" Hannah said.

"Alright, where are we running?" Sakuraba questioned "The top of Tokyo Tower" Hannah stated with a smirk "OK, who's chasing us?" Sakuraba asked "Kobe and Nova" Hannah said the previous mentioned cats then burst from the bushes, snarling with claws extended and teeth bared, Hannah shot off in the opposite direction of the cats, laughing wildly, Sakuraba followed quickly his face a mask of fear, I looked at the cats then followed Hannah and Sakuraba, running at full speed. I quickly passed Sakuraba "Shin! Don't leave me to DIE!" Sakuraba yelled, I ignored him and kept on running. It wasn't long until I caught up with Hannah, "took you long enough" Hannah said with a laugh, I didn't say anything, "Hey, wanna figure out who's faster?" Hannah said "Sena Kobayakawa" I said instantly "we'll see" Hannah said.

After a few seconds we rounded a corner and there stood Sena and Raimon. "Hey Sena, Hey Monta!" Hannah Yelled, Sena and Monta had looks of disbelief when they saw Hannah and Me. In the distance I heard screaming, and it was getting closer. Sakuraba came charging around the corner screaming, Sena and Monta took one look at the cats and started running after us. Sena caught up with me and Hannah easily "We're going to the top of Tokyo tower" Hannah said "So this is the kinda training you do, scary MAX!" Monta said I usually run with them not from them" Hannah stated Then why are they chasing us?" Sakuraba, Sena, and Monta cried in unison. Hannah turned around, running backwards and still keeping pace with me "It's more fun this way" Hannah said simply.

Two hours later, We had reached the top of Tokyo Tower, Sena, Sakuraba, and Monta were sprawled out on the floor breathless and covered in sweat. Hannah leaned on the rail breathing heavily "I'm outta shape" She said between gasps I can usually run farther and faster before I get this tired" Sakuraba shoot up from his position on the floor "Your Kidding!" Sakuraba cried "Nope" Hannah said, Sakuraba then fell onto his back on the floor. A comfortable silence fell over the group "Hey!" Hannah exclaimed "How about tomorrow we all go out to train like this again and then go out t eat" Hannah said cheerfully "That way we can all train with Shin and Sakuraba and not have Hiruma yelling and shooting at us all the time" Hannah explained, Sena and Monta shared a look "That actually sounds pretty good" Monta said "Yeah" Sena agreed "Training with you guys is pretty fun" Sakuraba said "With this kind of regular training my abilities would increase rapidly" I said, A large grin spread across Hannah's face "Great!" Hannah said happily.


	20. Defiance

H is the author

Authors note: Sorry, I couldnt post on monday I hurt my neck and I cant post on the weekend because I have a soccer tournament, I'll post as soon as possible

Hiruma POV

"Where the hell is that fucking monkey, fucking shrimp, and fucking feral brat" I roared firing off multiple rounds then my cell phone started vibrating, I looked at the screen it was a text message from Hannah. I reread it multiple times 'me, monta, and Sena are training with Shin and Sakuraba, we'll try and be back before practice ends' "Wh-what does it say Hiruma-san?" Kurita stammered " They'er training with Shin and Sakuraba" I said through gritted teeth " Hannah-chan has been spending a lot of time with Shin and Sakuraba" Kurita said "what the hell are you talking about fucking fatty?" I growled. Kurita jumped "aaah, nothing,nothing, forget I said anything" Kurita cried "fine" I said "I'll find out on my own" I was half way to the door when Kurita spoke "w-wait, I'll tell you" Kurita said defeatedly

I didn't turn around but he continued speaking. "The reason Hannah doesn't train as much or come to practice everyday is because she's with Shin. When I asked her why she said 'I don't really know, I just want ot be around him when I'm not, I feel like somethings missing' then she started sneaking off, whenever your not around. I caught her once and she made me promise not to tell you, she said that to make it up to me, when she played in games then she would get twice the amount the other team has" Kurita trailed off. Unconsciously my grip tightened on my shot gun ' why didn't I know about this sooner, I should've paid more attention to her' I thought as my throat tightened and a sour taste rose in the back of my throat.

I waited for Sena, Monta, and Hannah to return, it was 7:30pm when I heard the sound of foot steps, the door opened, it was Hannah, "where's the fucking monkey and fucking shrimp?" I growled "Told them to go home, It's late and the all the first years have a big test tomorrow" Hannah replied non-nonchalantly "Then why the hell are you hear?" I questioned "Because I don't need to study" Hannah replied. I stood up and pinned her against the wall "I forbid you to go near _ANYONE_ on the Ojou team off the field" I growled in her ear "You gonna stop me?" she questioned "like hell" I replied. I leaned forward about to kiss her when she slipped underneath my arm and stood in front of the door. "Say what you want, doesn't mean I'll listen, some day you need to accept the fact that you can't manipulate me, I'm not an idiot and I'm not a coward, don't treat me like I am" Hannah said coolly and left. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest "Dammit" I growled before slamming my fist against the wall.


	21. Earthquakes and Temples

H is the author

Shins POV

It was a few days from Deimon's match against Bandou spiders when there was an earthquake, a big one. All of the schools closed to rebuild or make sure everything was safe. It was three days into the time off, I was out training when I heard Sena's voice "Shin-san!" Sena yelled out I stopped jogging and waited for him to catch up, When he did he held out a piece of paper breathing heavily he said "Hannah-sans going to a friends temple to practice over the time off, she didn't want to go alone so her friend gave out invitations to come practice with her, your accidentally got into my mail box" Sena said "Thank you" I said and took the envelope sticking it in my pocket, I started jogging again.

It was Mid- afternoon when I returned home, I went up to my room and place the envelope on my bedside table. When I had showered and dressed, I opened the envelope and read what was written ' Seijuuro Shin, I understand that you play American football for Oujou White knights. A good friend of mine, Hannah Douglas, During the time off I asked Hannah if she desired to come to my temple for training but she said it would be lonesome without her friends and that it wouldn't be fair, if you would like to accompany Hannah to the temple until the schools open again then follow these directions to the temple, I have already booked a charter bus so you don't need to worry about transportation'.

After reading the letter, I placed the letter and the map on the bedside table and began packing. Once I had finished packing, I ate lunch, as I was washing dishes the door bell rang, I put down the plate I was currently washing and answered the door, it was Sakuraba. "Hey, Shin" He said smiling, I let him in and after we had settled down with mugs of tea he began speaking "I was wondering if you were going to the temple with Hannah" Sakuraba said "Of course" I replied "Do you know who else is going?" Sakuraba questioned "Sena Kobyakawa" I replied " I'm not surprised, I bet the Deimons whole team will be there, especially Hiruma, he's probably not gonna let her out of his sight until the Christmas bowl is over" Sakuraba said bitterly.

There was a moment of silence before Sakuraba said "Shin, is there anything between and Hannah?" I looked up surprised "I know it's weird but you and Hannah are always around each other, I can't help but think that you two are dating" Sakuraba murmured "No, I have never thought of her like that" I replied coolly "she is great, always happy and supportive and She doesn't care if your rich or famous, all she cares about is what kind of person you are" Sakuraba said with a faint smile.

"I was thinking of asking her out on a date" Sakuraba said softly, a loud peppy ringing broke out, Sakuraba quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket "Hi, Hannah" he said brightly "Yeah, I'm doing fine, alright I'll be at Deimon at 6:45, alright bye" Sakuraba ended the call "Hannah said to be at Deimon by 6:39 a bus will be picking us up at 7:00am" Sakuraba said standing up "anyway I gotta go photo shoot and all that" and then left.


	22. Possibilty

The next day I woke up at 5:30, I quickly ate a balanced breakfast, after breakfast I grabbed my duffel bag filled with my belongings and started jogging to Deimon. I reached Deimon at 6:30, I might have gotten there sooner if I hadn't taken tee long route.

Hannah, Sena, Monta, Kurita, Mamori, Kumosubi, Yukimitsu, Taki, Suzuna, and Hiruma were already there. Hannah was sifting through her bag looking for something, oblivious to my arrival but the rest of the devil bats weren't. "Shin-san!" Sena said happily, Hirumas eyes narrowed "fucking feral brat, what the hell is he doing here?" Hiruma growled, "Hey Shin-chan" Hannah said with a brief smile, completely ignoring Hirumas question and continued her search.

Hiruma opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a cry of happiness. I looked behind me to see Mizumachi racing towards us with a dark blue duffel bag slung over his shoulder followed by Kakei. "Hannah-chan!" Mizumachi said happily as he scoped Hannah up into a hug. Hannah smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called, I looked to see who it was and realized it was Sakuraba, Takami, and Ootawara were coming towards us with Seibus Kid, Tetsuma, and Riku. Five minutes before 7:00 Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou arrived. As we were loading up the charter bus Haeashira came and said he would follow on his motorcycle.

We had been on the road for 15 minutes when Sena asked "Hannah, who is this friend of yours?" " He's from America like me, his name is Slwyn and his grandfather recently passed and left him the temple and 200 some acres of land" Hannah said, by now everyone was quietly listening "He's a big fan of American football and left high school to play full time for a local team but never got the chance to play because he came to Japan a week after he joined" Hannah said.

Mid-afternoon came and Monta asked "Hey, when are we going to get there?" "10:30pm if we're lucky" Hannah Hannah said "and if we're not?" Monta questioned "11:00" Hannah replied "That's a long time" Sena said " long enough for a nap" Hannah said with a yawn and curled up and fell asleep. One by one a few others fell asleep as well, the people who didn't moved up front to talk. I quietly listened in on the conversation "Sakuraba you and Hannah have been getting pretty close lately" Takami teased "Hannah isn't interested in me, Mizumachi maybe but not me" Sakuraba said dejectedly "On the contrary, she isn't interested in Mizumachi either" Kakei pointed out "I wonder if Hannah likes this Slwyn guy" Hiruma said loudly.

Silence engulfed the font of the bus, "That is a possibility" Riku stated.


	23. Adoption

Authors update

Alright, I lost the note book I wrote this in and I don't feel like continuing it. and the the cherry on top of all that is I really don't have the drive to finish that and im going to get a seperate fanfic account so I can post dirty stuff and A won't be all dictator about the stories and avatar.

Who ever wants it PM me, then I'll announce who gets it.

Other stories will be up for adoption as well.


End file.
